Memories Are Nice
by The-Lady-Isis
Summary: Something is happening to the Farplane. Memories are being swallowed whole, and all the dead have is their memories to make them. In aid of a friend, Rikku ventures inside...but winds up having no idea who she's there to save. Aurikku.
1. Happy

**Disclaimer - I own nothing about FInal Fantasy X, including the characters. **

**A/N: My new FFX fic is here - and yes, the idea has been done to death, but I hope I can bring something new to the table. Enjoy! **

**Memories Are Nice **

**Chapter One - Happy**

Now, let me make this clear. I'm not an unhappy person. I'm really not. You could pass me in the street and know that much. I'm the epitome of blonde – loud, bubbly and bright. _Not _stupid. I'll betcha ten Gil I'm smarter than you are.

My life up to fifteen was pretty average. I ate, I slept, I worked, I ran from Sin. All normal stuff – right up till the point when Tidus careered into my normal life and then yanked me into helping Yunie.

Ahem. Sorry, I should remember to call her by her full title. High Summoner Yuna, daughter to High Summoner Braska, the saviour of us all. But she's _my _cousin, so _I _get to call her Yunie. Just like I get to call Sir Wakka 'tubby' occasionally. Not that Lulu likes it all that much when I do.

Anyway, back to the point. I'm not an unhappy person. So when I headed up into the Farplane, it wasn't to jump into it. Let me paint a picture of the last few weeks for you. Long story short, me and the Gullwings stopped Vegnagun, and prevented Spira from falling into a big black hole of nothing and the entire world had a big party. In reward for that, Yunie (don't ever tell her, but she's kinda the leader of the group. I, of course, am the brains), got the love of her life back. So all's happy there. Paine and Baralai hooked up at his welcome-back party, which I figured was going to happen anyway, since they _definitely _have a history. And Lulu and Wakka had their baby (who, by the way, is just about the cutest little nephew an Al Bhed auntie's ever had), so that's all happy there.

But all this happiness is why I'm about to break completely with Al Bhed tradition and go into the Farplane through Guadosalam.

Because Yunie's happy.

Paine's happy.

Tidus is happy.

Lulu's happy.

Wakka's happy.

Vidina...I'll assume he's happy, since he grins and gurgles every time anyone coos over him (which is quite often).

Kimahri's happy.

Which, out of the original seven of us, leaves me and Auron.

And I know _I'm _happy.

But what about Auron? I knew before we got to Zanarkand and Sin he was Unsent, and I understood why he didn't want everyone to know. So I kept my mouth shut, and mourned a friend when he was gone. Then it occurred to me – people change their minds. And once Tidus was out of the Farplane, what if he got bored? I'm sure _I'd _get bored. I mean, yeah, Auron would be with his best friends, but _I _couldn't be stuck there for eternity with Jecht, and though I'm completely one hundred percent sure that Uncle Braska was a bang-up guy, I'm not so sure he was exciting. And don't tell anyone, but Auron _likes _excitement.

Crazy, I know. I didn't believe it when he told me either, but I guess it makes sense, him being a Guardian twice over and all.

So...what if he got the Farplane, and decided that it wasn't for him? It's not like the fayth would just let him go again. But since it's me, rather than demand him back, I figured I might be over-thinking this just a teensy bit. Hence why I'm off to the Farplane, just to talk to him, make sure everything's still hunky-dory his end.

Until I got here, to the top of the steps, and remembered that I'm not actually going to see _him. _I was going to see the image of him – the pyreflies reacting to my memories – but it wouldn't actually be Auron. And even if it was, he couldn't tell me if he's okay.

"Oh poopy."

I put my hand on my hip, tilting my head and regarding the shimmering portal before me. _To go through, or not to go through. That is the question. _"Well...can't see any version of him from out here..."

Head held high, I resolutely marched through the gateway, and became the first ever Al Bhed to enter the Farplane - the visitor's entrance.

Turns out the visitor's entrance is quite spectacular.

"Whoa..." I breathed, walking forward.

The island I found myself on was incredible. The mustard coloured clouds around it roiled and blew apart, only to come together again like the ocean. They looked solid enough to _walk _on. In the few places they parted, I saw the shimmering waterfalls, the glowing meadows with their jewel-like flowers. It was as beautiful as I'd remembered down there. But, frankly, up here it seemed _dangerous. _As far as I could see, there was nothing actually supporting it in mid-air. Reminding myself that there _was _such a thing as magic, I moved forward to the edge.

"Okay..." Right, next step - call Auron. Or rather _think _of Auron, which apparently would work without me saying anything.

I focused on my strongest memory of Auron; the only time he'd ever smiled at me. Just once, and it didn't last very long, but I still got a smile. It was more than the others got, I'm pretty sure.

Just after Home had gone up in smoke, after I'd pulled myself together in time to fight Evrae. As I stepped out on deck next to him, he glanced at me, gave me an encouraging nod and a quick smile, then we fought. I was so stunned that I actually forgot to dodge the wyrm's attack.

When I opened my eyes, though, the space in front of me was still empty.

Feeling really stupid, I cleared my throat. "Listen up, Mr Grump! I'm here, and I wanna talk to you. Please," I added hastily, just in case phantom katanas hurt too.

Nothing. Maybe I had to use his real name? "Uh, Auron? Sir Auron, Guardian to High Summoner Braska and High Summoner Yuna? Wanna...make an appearance here?"

Apparently he didn't.

I frowned. Maybe I was doing something wrong? Though from what I'd heard off Yunie and the others I was doing exactly what I should be. Irritation began to grow. Maybe he was just being difficult. That seemed like him. I planted my hands on my hips.

"Hey, you big meanie! If a friend's worried about you then you should at least have the decency to show up!"

Still nothing.

"_Auron, _damn it, _Auron_!"

When he failed to appear again, I turned on my heel and stalked away. "Fine, be that way!"

My annoyance with my...admittedly _dead_ friend, lasted until I got back to the manor in Guadosalam. Since we'd helped them reclaim their home, the Guado had treated all of the Gullwings like royalty, and that included Tromell inviting us to stay at his - formerly Seymour's - house whenever we happened to be in Guadosalam.

Tromell, of course, had insisted that I take the best room. Which was frankly creepy, since Seymour had once slept in this bed. Was damn comfy though. Before I went to sleep, I went into the dining room, where Tromell was eating.

He stood up as soon as I came into the room. "Lady Rikku!"

I waved him down. "It's just Rikku, Tromell, for the millionth time."

"Thank you for the honour, Lady Rikku, but you have earned your title a hundred times, especially to the Guado."

I blushed. "Well, um, thanks, Tromell. You're a great guy too - but actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything," he smiled.

"Well, um...is there something wrong with the Farplane? It's just...I went there today - weird for an Al Bhed I know," I added at his puzzled expression, "but I wanted to see a friend of mine. He didn't appear."

He frowned. "Well, I assume you know that the images the pyreflies create are not truly the...spirits of loved ones. They are simply reactions to your own memories."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know, but the point is some kind of image should appear, right?"

"Yes, in theory," he agreed. "I cannot imagine what would stop it."

"Well when the Farplane was all...squiffy last year, that was Vegnagun right?"

He frowned. "Do you think something of a similar nature might be occurring?"

"I hope not," I said, biting my lower lip. "So you don't know anything?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my lady."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Well thanks anyway." Standing up, I headed for the doors. "I think I'll head to bed. Night, Tromell."

He inclined his head. "Goodnight, Lady Rikku."

When I got into my room, I rummaged around in my luggage for my portable commsphere. It wasn't long till it connected to Besaid, and shortly after that, Lulu's skirted feet appeared in the screen.

"Lulu?"

She crouched down with a smile. "Hello, Rikku. Are you okay?"

"Yup yup. You?"

She nodded. "I'm well - as are Vidina and Wakka. They are, however, both in bed."

"Excellent," I grinned. "Gotta get those men out of your hair, right?" Though I'd wanted to speak to Yuna, Lulu would know as well. "Um, Lulu? Can I ask you something?"

She sobered. "Of course."

"Well, I'm in Guadosalam at the moment, and I went to the Farplane to see Auron this evening."

She cocked an eyebrow. One thing I loved about Lulu - she didn't ask too many questions. "But?"

"But he didn't appear," I finished. "And I just wondered if I was...doing it wrong."

"Doing it wrong?"

"Yeah, y'know...since it doesn't seem like Auron to be a no-show."

"Well the Farplane works by feeding off your memories of the person you're trying to call," she explained, more or less repeating what Yuna had told me. "So did you do that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I picked my strongest memory of him. And nothing happened."

She shrugged. "It doesn't sound normal, but then...this is Sir Auron we're talking about."

The corner of my mouth curled up. "Tell me about it. So you think he's just being obstinate?"

She smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised."

I giggled, then yawned. "I better go, Lulu."

"Alright. Visit soon though, okay?"

"It's a deal," I nodded.

Disconnecting, I put the commsphere away with a sigh. Eventually, I changed and got into bed, lying down with a roll of my eyes. "You could have given a girl a break, you know, Auron," I muttered.

I could almost hear the 'hm' in my head, but pushing it out of my mind, I rolled over and slipped into slumber.

I was woken up, not long after, by a depression in the mattress. Someone was in the room, sitting on the edge of my bed, but whoever it was was a friend, so I didn't have to wake up properly. Instead I turned onto my side and half-opened my eyes.

Soft red. Beads. Earthenware jug. A rough, warm hand on my bare shoulder. "Rikku."

"Mmm?"

"Rikku..."

_Hang on...that's- _Drawing in a gasp, I shoved myself up. And he didn't disappear. "Holy _shit_!"

The man sat on my bed didn't disappear. He winced at my shriek instead. "Sorry!" I said, lowering my tone, "but you're... Auron, you're _dead_. How can you-"

He put his hand to my lips. Shocked as much by the gentleness of the touch as I was by its occurrence, I fell silent. "I was dead when you met me, Rikku," he reminded me, "but don't talk, there isn't time. I came to tell you that there's something wrong. Something terrible is happening to the dead in the Farplane - our souls, Rikku, our souls are-"

I was no longer listening - because suddenly we weren't alone. The huge hulking shape of another man was looming over us both. And then suddenly two clawed hands grabbed Auron's head. Quicker than either of us could move, he twisted.

I shot up screaming Auron's name. It wasn't until I realised that I was covered in cold sweat and that there was no one in the room, that what I'd seen had been a nightmare. Not a nightmare like any I'd ever had before, but definitely _not _real.

Holy crap my brain had done a doozie on me - I was still shaking. Still, the more I examined the dream, the better I'd feel, so I started. _Okay, so...Auron. Auron was here, and telling me something was wrong in the Farplane - which is obviously something to do with my paranoia that something was wrong earlier. And the other guy... _I literally felt all the blood drain from my face. The other guy had been Seymour. And he'd... I swallowed. He'd snapped Auron's neck like it was a matchstick.

"But that doesn't mean there's anything wrong," I said aloud. "It was a dream. I'm being paranoid, and silly."

Apparently my still-racing heart wasn't convinced by my brain's cool logic. And neither had the freezing panic in my veins gone away. Before I'd thought about it, I was out of bed and activating my Warrior dressphere. Nice big sword - it made me feel better.

At the door, though, I stopped. Where was I going - the Farplane? Auron was _dead_, what harm could possibly come to him? But still, I was genuinely freaked out. And no matter how grumpy a ghost he made, Auron would appear if an ally - a friend - was scared. Going there couldn't do any harm, and at this time of night it would be empty.

Making my decision, I left the manor as quietly as possible. Within a few minutes I was standing on the island.

I planted my sword in the ground. "Okay, Auron, I don't care if you don't want to - I'm freaked out! I want to see you, right now!"

Nothing.

"I mean it!" I yelled. "Get your ass here right now!"

There was still _nothing_. I carried on screaming his name until my throat burned. "Get your ass the _fuck _down here, or I swear to every single fayth that-"

"He won't come."

I spun around, nearly impaling myself on my own sword. Quickly, I yanked it from the ground and sheathed it on my back before addressing the small boy who had appeared before me. He could only be a fayth.

"What do you mean he won't come?" I demanded.

"I misspoke," he said calmly. "I mean he cannot come."

"Why not? There _is_ something wrong, isn't there?" I asked quickly.

He nodded soberly. "Yes. The dead are dying."

I raised an eyebrow. "You do get the concept of death, don't you?"

He nodded. "Yes, but this is not passing on to another plane of existence, or moving on. Hundreds of souls have simply vanished from the Farplane without trace. Those-"

"Wait, Auron's not one of them, right?"

"No," he confirmed, helping me to breathe a little easier. "But those who are left - those with sense - have gone into hiding. From now on, no one will be able to see their loved ones."

"Why?" I asked. "What's happening? Who - or what - is doing this?"

He shook his head. "You already know, Rikku."

I gulped. So it hadn't just been a dream. "Seymour is doing this?" I asked. "How? And more to the point how do I stop him?"

"Do you believe you can?" he asked.

I scoffed. "I've kicked his ass four times now; I can do it again."

"You had allies then," he pointed out gently.

"Yes, and much as I'd love allies now - they're all spread throughout Spira. Doesn't something need to be done about this whole thing _now_?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yes. But in order to help, Rikku, you cannot go as you are."

I looked down at my outfit. Alright, it was a bit booby, but most of them were. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

He chuckled. "Nothing, child. I like the sword, in fact. But what shapes your soul, what influences and sculpts it are your memories. And we believe - though nothing is certain - that those with intense memories are the ones who have already been taken. Several High Summoners and their Guardians are gone irreversibly."

My fingers went up to wrap themselves around the hilt of my sword. "No way in hell are Braska, Jecht or Auron going to be next."

"Very well. Then you are determined?"

I nodded firmly. "Yes."

"One last thing."

"_What_?" I asked impatiently.

"Your motto, regarding the Farplane?"

"'Memories are nice, but that's all they are'? What's that got to do with anything?"

His face was sombre - sympathetic. "The pyreflies react to your memories ... but what if you have no memories?"

I squinted in puzzlement. "Huh?"

He stepped closer, spoke so quietly I couldn't hear him. I knelt in front of him so I could. "I am sorry, Rikku," he whispered, putting a hand to my forehead, "but this is for your protection."

I frowned. "What is?"

In answer to my question, everything went white.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	2. Confused

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! **

**Chapter Two - Confused**

My head hurt. Everything else seemed okay — but my head really, _really _hurt.

"Owie..."

I turned my head, and something cold and hard bit into my neck. It was followed by a warm trickle going down my neck. Was that…blood? Why was I bleeding?

I opened my eyes to a soft light. And to a gaze I found myself locked in. It was by no means friendly, but no less captivating because of that. Brown, but that didn't cover it. A deep, dark sienna colour, outlined in gold, a starburst of amber around his pupils.

I didn't waste too much time being enamoured, though, since whoever this man was, he had a knife to my neck. "Hey, what gives?!"

"Who are you?" he demanded. "How did you get in here?"

"How did I- I don't even know where here is, what-"

I was interrupted by a small girl's voice coming from outside the door. "But, Daddy, I'm telling the truth, why would I lie about this?"

There was an indistinct male voice, and I looked around the room. It was small, a definite bedroom. I guessed for the little girl, since the bed I was lying in was about two feet too small for me. I looked back up at the man with the dagger at my neck. "Where am I?"

He didn't move, nor did his severe expression change. "I will be asking the questions — who are you?"

"Very confused and beginning to be pissed off!" I retorted. "Now would you get that thing away from me?!"

"You're Al Bhed," he said — not harshly, almost…wonderingly.

"Problem?" I demanded.

"How did you come to be in Bevelle?"

My eyes widened. Bevelle? I should not be in Bevelle. Bevelle was just about the worst place for an Al Bhed to be - why was I here? I should be at Home, with my family…whoever they were. Who were they?

I looked back at the man in front of me, all anger now gone from my voice. "I have no idea."

The door opened, and he straightened, looking at an older man who'd just come in. "Auron, I think…Yuna might be telling the truth."

'Auron' nodded and leaned back, pulling the dagger from my neck. I immediately put a hand to my neck and glared at him when my fingertips came back red. He returned it with an assessing glance that scanned over my body in a totally uninterested way.

The other man entered the room more fully, looking over me in a similar fashion to Auron. He had bright blue eyes, and a kind face. He was dressed oddly, though, even for Spira.

He was clad in a red and purple robe, but his chest was covered with a white armour plate. In heat like this he had to be sweltering, especially with his head covered with a navy blue hood and the white diadem on top of that. He stretched out a hand to my neck. "If I might?"

I wasn't sure what he was going to do, but nodded. He touched my skin, and a cool tingle issued from his fingers. When he pulled back, my throat was no long bleeding. Realising he'd cast a mile Cure, I nodded in thanks.

He returned the nod. "Do you know where you are?"

I nodded at Auron. "Bevelle, so I've been told."

"Indeed. May I ask your name?"

"Rikku," I answered quickly.

He smiled. "I am Braska."

"Before you ask," I interjected, "I have no idea how I got here, and there are gaps in my memory."

"Such as?" he asked. "Do you remember where you're from?"

"Well…Home, but…"

It was odd — I knew there was a place that was the Al Bhed Home, I knew it was on Bikanel Island…but I had no memories of it. If I'd grown up there, I didn't know where all the little secret places were, I didn't know what my bedroom was like.

I looked back up at Braska. "I can't remember anything clearly… It's like… Like I've seen a sphere of it. I don't remember details." Yeah, that was it. It was a _theoretical _knowledge. Being Al Bhed wasn't — _that_, I felt in my blood. I was Al Bhed, and I'd always been proud to the point of defiance about that.

"Well what about the rest of Spira?" he pressed. "Sin? The summoners?"

I nodded. I knew about them, too. I hated that bit, in fact — but I knew about it.

"Can you fight?" Auron suddenly asked.

I motioned my head at the sword that was standing propped up against the foot of the bed. "That's mine. And yes, I know how to use it. I'm also pretty nifty with daggers, guns and magic, if I do say so myself."

He raised an eyebrow. "You can remember your prowess as a warrior, but not the names of your family?"

_Ouch. _Trying not to let how much that hurt show, I just shrugged. "Yeah. I don't understand what could cause that, and for the last time, would someone, for the love of all the fayth, tell me what the _vilg_ I am doing here?!"

"As to that, I'm afraid, only my daughter can answer."

"Well get her in here then!" I almost yelled. I didn't mean to be rude, but there's only so much a girl can take, you know? When Braska's daughter came in, though, I felt more guilty — she was really little. And she was really cute. And she looked really scared, and in awe.

She was also very pretty, and her bi-coloured eyes blinked at me hugely. _Her mom must have been Al Bhed…_ I looked up at Braska with new eyes. He put his hands protectively on his daughter's shoulders. "Rikku, this is my daughter Yuna."

I was now feeling rather ashamed of myself. "Hey, Yuna. Guess you heard my shouting, huh?"

She nodded a little bit.

"Sorry about that — I can be a bit rude sometimes. But your daddy says you know how I got here, which makes you a lot smarter than me. So wouldya mind letting me know?"

I shifted a bit on the bed so she could sit on it — it was her bed, after all. She climbed up next to me. "Well…I was in the living room, playing with my toys, and- and Lady Shiva appeared, with you, only you were asleep. She put you down and told me that I had to look after you till my dad got home, because you were important."

I blinked, coming to a realisation. I was Al Bhed, and the fayth thought _I _was important? This was great! This was _proof _that they didn't care if I didn't follow the teachings, I still had a part to play! This changed _everything_!

My euphoria took a dent, though, when I realised that no one would believe the word of one kid, no matter how cute she was.

"Did she say why?" I asked.

Yuna nodded her head. "She said that you were going to protect my daddy on his pilgrimage."

At the foot of the bed, Auron stiffened slightly in surprise. I was the same. "You mean- be his guardian?"

She nodded. "Lady Shiva said you were a great hero where you come from too," she said eagerly. "Is that true?"

Well, that sounded pretty grand — the idea of me being a huge hero among the Al Bhed. It also sounded like a crock of shit. But Yuna was looking at me so hopefully that I couldn't disappoint her. She was going to lose her daddy no matter what I said, so I nodded, a bright smile on my face.

"Yup yup! Best fiend-hunter in all of Spira!" I winked.

Her little face lit up, and she clapped her hands together. "Oh good! So you'll be able to protect Daddy then?"

I wondered if she knew what she was asking. Becoming a guardian was a sacred bond. Something that, once committed to, I could not back out of. That meant I would stick with Braska through thick and thin, probably end up giving my life for his.

I had no idea what kind of person I was. I had no idea what my parents were like, whether or not they'd approve. But looking at Yuna, in that moment I knew I was the kind of person that would keep a little girl smiling no matter what I had to promise. So to that end, I nodded, and looked up at Braska.

"If your daddy thinks that's okay, sure."

Yuna turned huge eyes on her father. "Daddy?"

Braska's eyes were twinkling with amusement. "Well how could I possibly turn down an Al Bhed hero?"

I stood. Didn't bow, but stood. "I would be honoured, my lord."

He returned my nod. "As would I."

Auron made a neutral 'hm' sound that could have meant a million things. Disapproval I imagined was the first of those meanings. Well, that was fair. He hadn't had a chance to see how completely and totally super-duper I was. it only occurred to me just then that Auron was probably Braska's guardian too.

Ignoring him for the moment, I looked back at Yuna with a brilliant grin. "Guess that's a yes!"

She clapped her hands together, then hugged me tightly enough to squeeze some air out of me. "Ooph!" I giggled and patted her head, not being able to help finding her completely adorable.

She didn't let go. "Guess I've got a new friend, huh?" I asked, looking up at her father.

"Ah, yes," he said, looking a bit embarrassed. "E's yvnyet Yuna tuach'd kad silr vasyma lusbyho." (I'm afraid Yuna doesn't get much female company.)

I winked. "Hu funneac." (No worries.) I looked down at Yuna, still with her arms cinched tightly around my waist. "Um, Yuna? Breathing becoming a slight problem."

"Oh, sorry!" she let go of me quickly with a rather red face.

"Yuna, why don't you go and see if we have enough food for dinner tonight, hmm?" Braska prompted. She nodded and scampered away out of the room. He immediately turned to me. "Rikku, I have to thank you for indulging my daughter-"

I shook my head. "No, Braska, I wasn't indulging her. I wanna be your guardian."

He frowned. "But…why?"

"Three reasons," I said, putting my fingers up one at a time. "First, you're a summoner. You're basically one of the most important people in, like, the whole of Spira. Two, if the fayth put me here then they want me to do something, right?"

I looked around for confirmation; Auron stared back at me unblinkingly. "The third reason?"

"I…kinda have nothing better to do," I confessed.

Auron let out a noise that indicated he was strangling down some kind of expletive, but Braska smiled. "Then I welcome you as my guardian."

He made his way over to the door and left. I went to follow him till Auron's hand gripped my shoulder hard. I didn't think; grabbed his wrist and spun all the way round so that I was behind him. I twisted his arm and shoved forward; he slammed into the wall, pinned there. We were both as surprised as each other.

I let go as hurriedly as I'd grabbed him. "Wow! Sorry!"

He turned around, rubbing his shoulder but not glaring as I'd expected. Instead he looked rather impressed. It didn't stop heat from crawling up my neck. "Um, do me a favour and don't sneak up on me from behind, 'kay? Makes me twitchy."

He rolled his shoulder. "So it would seem." He sighed, assessing me once more. "At least we will not be killed from behind by a fiend with you at the rear."

I smiled. "So it's okay? Me being Braska's guardian?"

His gaze turned impassive. "It is Lord Braska's decision."

"That's not really an answer, you know."

"It does not matter what I think. As long as you are a competent guardian I am satisfied. Only our duty to Braska matters."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're not big on team-bonding, are ya?"

Silence.

I huffed out a sigh. "You could at least try, you big meanie."

He stared at me. "Meanie?"

"Yeah!" I replied, poking him in the chest. _Ow. Gotta watch that armour plating… _Regardless of the fact that I'd just crushed my own index finger, I carried on. "You, Mister Grump!" Leaving it there, I turned and flounced from the room in my best sulky teenage fashion. I could almost swear he chuckled as I left, though.

I found Yuna and her father both elbow deep in flour, with Yuna instructing her father most severely that he wasn't taking this seriously. "Daddy, you have to add the _butter _next, not the milk, otherwise-"

"Yuna, it's pastry, not machina assembly," Braska said patiently.

"And you're doing it _all _wrong!" She stamped her little foot on the floor, and I couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped me. At the sound, Yuna looked at me and lit up. "Rikku! Daddy, you don't have to help me anymore. Rikku will be much better."

Braska shook his head. "I'm sure Rikku doesn't want to-"

"Oh no, Rikku does!" I interrupted, grinning.

An hour later, forks were being lifted to mouths while Yuna and I watched excitedly. Our pie had been somewhat successful — it might have been better if it wasn't burnt on the top and soggy on the bottom, but never mind. We were sure it tasted alright. Braska put the fork in his mouth, chewed, swallowed. Gingerly. Then he spoke. "That's- That's lovely, Yuna. Um, could you get me some water, sweetie?"

She nodded and got up from the table. "So it's terrible, huh?" I asked.

Braska shook his head. "No, not at all-"

Auron was far less subtle. He put his mouthful in and chewed…and then not-so-delicately spat it back out at the side of his plate. "It's disgusting. The meat is raw and the vegetables are cooked to death. They're…mush."

I bristled. "Mush is a little harsh isn't it? And I hardly think the meat is 'raw'-"

"One thing is for certain," he interrupted. "You are _not_ doing any of the cooking on the pilgrimage."

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


End file.
